Flying requires a pilot to perform multiple tasks while continuously evaluating incoming information and changing situations. Many of the operational and flight rules required for flight include timing characteristics that require the attention of the pilot. Further, in conventional flight deck systems, information and interaction regarding these requirements may be fragmented across numerous displays and typically involve mental recall regarding limitations, timer values, and timer statuses.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved flight deck systems and methods for aircraft users. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.